


The Prince's Champion

by kitlee625, Sarahastro



Series: The Ballad of Lady Melinda [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Bondage, Philinda Smut Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda finds that there are certain benefits of being the prince’s champion. Our contribution to the Philinda weekend smut-fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Part of "The Ballad of Sir Melinda."

Phil struggles against the ropes tying him to his bed. He tries to scream for help, but the gag in his mouth turns that scream into a muffled moan. No matter how hard he tries to free himself, he knows that it is useless. His only hope for escape is that one of the brave knights finds him and rescues him before it is too late.

Just then a hand pulls aside the bed curtains to reveal Sir Melinda, here to rescue him. He flushes with excitement at the sight of her, the bravest and most beautiful knight in all the realm.

“My prince, I’ve found you at last,” she murmurs. Her deft hands slip the gag from out of his mouth. “Are you injured?”

“I’m alright now. Thanks to you.” He gazes up at her. “How can I ever repay you?”

She bows her head demurely and says, “No payment is necessary, your highness. As one of your loyal knights, I would do anything to protect my prince.” She climbs onto the bed and straddles him, but when she reaches for the ties around his wrist, he clears his throat.

“Um, Melinda, can you … um … not yet.”

She smiles at him and kisses him roughly. “As you wish.” As she kisses him, she rubs herself against his erection, and he groans against her mouth. She pulls away and slides a few inches down his body, exposing the prominent bulge in his pants. She runs her hand along his length. “Now that I’ve rescued you, is there something else you’d like me to help you with?”

“I should be the one showing you my gratitude,” he protests.

She undoes the fastenings at the front of his pants, freeing his cock. “Believe me,” she says licking her lips, “Nothing would please me more than to serve my prince in whatever way I can.” She lowers her head to his throbbing cock and licks him, starting at the base and moving up to swirl her tongue around his tip. He cries out her name, and she breaks character for a moment.

“Shh,” she reminds him, “I don’t think you want someone to come in and see you in such a compromising position.”

He nods, but when she lowers her head to him again, he groans even louder. Melinda stops and gives him a stern look. “Do I need to gag you again?”

He is a little embarrassed at how much the thought of this excites him. He bites his lip. “I’m afraid you might have to.”

She retrieves the gag and stuffs it in his mouth before returning to lavish attention onto his cock. She swallows him whole and rolls her tongue over the tip of his cock and is rewarded with another moan, this time muffled by the gag and hopefully quiet enough that it will not garner attention from the rest of the castle. She varies pressure with her tongue and lips, trying to work him as close to orgasm as possible without him coming, then letting him cool down before starting up again. There is something very exciting about knowing that he is completely at her mercy. She can tell that he is enjoying their game as well from the muffled noises he is making. He does his best to hold himself back as long as possible, but before long, his cries grow more fervent, and she feels his cock pulse before he spills himself into her mouth.

He looks a little embarrassed that their he could not keep their game going longer, but she smiles at him.

“Better my prince?” she asks sweetly, and he nods vigorously. This time he does not protest when she removes his gag and unties his hands. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her deeply.

“How can I possibly show my gratitude?” he says in a low voice. One hand slides down her body until it reaches the front of her pants. He strokes her clit through the fabric in small circles.

She presses herself against his hand. “I think this is a good place to start.”

She pulls off her pants and underpants, and he pulls her shirt off over her head so that she is only clad in her thin undershirt. He slides his hands up under her undershirt, tracing the curves of her hips and breasts, then back between her legs. He runs his fingers along her wet opening, then comes back to her clit, which he rubs in tight circles until she is panting with desire.

He shifts so that she is on her back, and he is leaning over her. His fingers dance over her vulva and slide inside, and she gasps and arches her hips up to meet him. He does not make any effort to tease her, using his fingers to bring her to the edge quickly, and she is still catching her breath when he lowers his mouth to her.

“Phil,” she moans, “again?”

“Well, I have to show my appreciation and gratitude --” He kisses the inside of her thigh. “-- to the bravest, strongest knight in all of Shield.” She moans as his tongue skirts the edge of her opening. “How better else than to pleasure her over and over again, until she can’t stand anymore?”

Melinda sighs and closes her eyes. The pleasure and pressure builds in her again until she is trembling. She runs her hands through his hair, holding him in place as she shudders with release again. She relaxes back against the pillows and pulls him up so that she can kiss him.

“Just twice?” His fingers drift downward, but she takes his hand and threads her fingers through his.

“It was so intense,” she whispers.

“I’m glad.” He brushes a lock a hair away from her sweaty face. “I want to be good for you.”

“You are. My sweet prince.”

“My brave knight.” He kisses her and wraps his arms around her.

It is so comfortable, lying together with her in his arms, that he slips into a deep sleep. She lies with him for a while longer, not wanting their time together to end, but when she feels herself about to drift off as well, she forces herself to rise and dress so that she can sneak back to her own bed before morning.

Before she leaves, she allows herself one last lingering look. In sleep he looks like any other young man, handsome and surprisingly strong, but there is nothing to give away his noble birth. For a moment she lets herself wonder what it would be like to spend the entire night in his bed and wake up beside him the next morning. But she shakes her head at her foolishness and slips out as quietly as she had come.


End file.
